


Peaches n' Cream

by biancakes



Category: Restricted - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancakes/pseuds/biancakes
Summary: Random smuts for TB I deem to be NOT appropriate for 4EVER and Wattpad readers. LOL.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirdy and Bea walking around the farm at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the first time I'm sharing one of my works outside of Wattpad and if you got the link from me, personally, then you're one of my most trusted readers. I hope you don't break that trust and give this link to other people without my knowledge. Please. I posted this here for a reason so I hope you understand where I'm coming from. Thank you!
> 
> Anyway, smut ahead! You have been warned. Also, not proofread! Sorry.

* * *

Bea was still awake.

She was just staring at the ceiling blankly.

She was sure she was feeling sleepy already earlier after a very energetic videoke and wine session with the parentals, her ate Ly and Manong Kief and of course, her boyfriend.

Speaking of her boyfriend, it's already been an hour since they parted ways when Bea told him that they should go to sleep already.

Was he already asleep? She thinks so, hindi na kasi ito nagreply kanina. They were still messaging each other after they parted ways.

She turned to look at the wall clock across where she was, it read 11:30PM. Thirdy didn't reply for about 20 minutes already kaya gusto na rin niya talaga matulog.

She sighed, she didn't know why she suddenly couldn't sleep right now. She tried to close her eyes and will herself to just _sleep_.

1 minute..

2 minutes..

3 minutes..

Until it was 10 minutes into closing her eyes, she still couldn't sleep.

She sighed, again, for the umpteenth time that hour. 

In a last ditch attempt to sleep, she turned to her right but what she saw just made her sigh even more. She saw that her ate Alyssa was already peacefully sleeping beside her. 

"Buti pa 'to si ate Ly, sarap na ng tulog." She whispered to herself before turning to her left and closing her eyes to again, try to fall asleep.

After a few more minutes of trying to sleep, but to no avail, Bea decided to just stand up from her bed. Thinking she needed something warm to make her sleepy, she decided to go down and maybe make herself some warm milk.

She carefully walked towards her closet to grab one of her windbreaker jackets since she was just wearing a tank top, pambahay short shorts with no bra. Tinatamad na siyang suotin, wala rin namang tao sa baba.

Thinking Thirdy was already fast asleep, Bea didn't bother messaging him that she went down and even left her phone inside the room.

With soft and quiet steps, Bea went out of the room and headed downstairs. As soon as she went out of her room in the rest house, she breathed a sigh of relief kasi hindi pinatay 'yung ilaw sa baba.

She slowly descended the stairs and went straight to their pantry to check if there was any milk or kahit milo available. Nang wala siyang makita sa pantry, pumunta naman siya sa kitchen. 

She sighed sadly when she realized walang milo or kahit gatas na pwede niyang inumin na pampaantok sana.

She slumped on the stool that was on the kitchen counter, thinking what she should do to actually drain her energy and make her feel sleepy.

She roamed her eyes around their rest house before her eyes landed on the door.

She stared at it for a few moments, contemplating whether to go outside and walk around the farm alone or just let the quietness of the rest house swallow her whole.

After a few more seconds of contemplation, she decided to stand up and walk towards the door. Thinking, _fuck it, at least makapagmuni-muni ako mag-isa._

"Ay puta-!"

"What the-!"

Napamura si Bea when she came face to face with none other than..

"Thirdy?"

"Beatriz?"

They both said at the same time, still processing the fact that they're in front of each other right now.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

They both asked each other at the same time again.

They both stared at each other for a minute before they burst out laughing, amused at how they seemingly mirrored each other's words and actions so much.

When Bea thought she had enough laughs, she shook her head before looking at her boyfriend who was also shaking her head.

"But really, why are you here at this hour?" She asked him as she surveyed him, she was wearing a sando and basketball shorts and looked like he was ready to go to sleep already.

Thirdy held his hand up and showed his girlfriend what he came down for, "Forgot my charger in the car pala."

"Oh," Bea said, "Kaya ba hindi ka nakareply?"

Thirdy nodded, "Hindi ko namalayan nalowbat pala phone ko, nag-uusap kami ni Manong, eh." He answered with a small smile, "Sorry."

Bea just nodded, "Hey, it's fine. I thought you were asleep na nga so I didn't message you na I was going down, eh."

Thirdy forehead creased at what Bea said, "Why? Is something wrong?" Agad siyang lumapit sa girlfriend niya to feel her temperature.

Bea stopped his hand, "I'm okay, no worries there." She smiled at him, "I just couldn't sleep, is all."

Upon hearing this, Thirdy expression turned soft before caressing Bea's cheek, "My baby can't sleep?"

Bea nodded and then pouted cutely, "Yeah, kaya I decided to come down and drink sana something warm kaso wala pala milk or milo here."

Thirdy couldn't help but giggle at how cute Bea was acting, she really was the cutest human he's ever laid his eyes on.

He opened his arms wide, "Come here nga," Bea immediately went closer to him, buried her face on his chest before wrapping her arms securely around his torso.

Thirdy just hugged her back, he knew that Bea becomes very clingy kapag gabi. How he knows? Of course you know why.

They just hugged each other before Bea pulled away, "Antok ka na ba?"

Thirdy shook his head, "No, why?"

"Can we walk around the farm? Samahan mo 'ko?" She asked cutely and held his other hand that was free.

Thirdy smiled at Bea who was seemingly acting cute. "Of course, babe." He answered, "You don't need to ask permission for that."

This made Bea smile, of course she didn't. She just liked hearing it from him.

\--

They were walking around the farm for about 10 minutes already, already reaching the stable where the De Leon's horses were sheltered.

"She's my fave talaga," Bea said as they both stopped in front of the horse she rode on earlier today.

Thirdy smiled at this and looked at Bea who was busy adoring the horse. He really loved how Bea could look at anything with such sparkle in her eyes.

Bea looked at him, "What?"

Thirdy looked away, "Wala," He started, "You're so adorable kasi." 

This made Bea blush kaya iniwas niya ang tingin niya, "Shut up."

Thirdy laughed at this before roaming his eyes around the stables when he saw a vacant one so he craned his neck to look at it, napansin naman ni Bea. "What are you looking at?"

He looked at his girlfriend and the vacant stable back and forth, "Walang horse 'dun?" 

Sinundan naman ni Bea ang tingin niya before she nodded, "Ah, oo. That's where they put all the hay for the horses." 

Thirdy just nodded. After a few minutes of walking around the horses' stable, they both decided to go just outside and decided to sit down on a bench that was put there earlier.

"Sandal ka sa'kin," Thirdy told Bea when they both sat comfortably on the bench. Bea obeyed his words at sumandal siya sa dibdib nito as Thirdy wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

They were both looking up at the starry sky, thankful that it wasn't a rainy night.

"Thirds," Bea called her boyfriend's name softly, still looking up at the starry night sky and the moon that shone brightly with it.

"Hmm?" Thirdy just hummed and kissed Bea on the side of her head.

Thirdy waited for her to continue but a few minutes passed and she was still silent. He was about to say something when Bea talked again.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked quietly all of a sudden.

It was faint, as if she was just asking the question to herself, but Thirdy heard it loud and clear.

He was taken aback by the question, they both talked about it already. He was about to answer when Bea continued.

"Kasi.. you chose me even you could have easily chosen someone else. Someone who was there for you, who vibed with you, who stayed with you. You could have chosen her but.." She paused for a second, "But you still chose me."

Thirdy kept silent, he wanted to make sure that Bea was finished talking already before he does. When Bea didn't speak anymore, he moved his arms away before moving his upper body to face him.

He sighed before getting her hands and giving them a kiss, "Isabel.."

Bea just looked at Thirdy, hindi niya rin alam kung bakit nalang bigla niyang naisip na sabihin 'yon. Matagal naman na silang nag-usap tungkol dito.

"I know I've said this a million times.." He started before looking her in the eye, "It's always been you."

"Ikaw at ikaw lagi. Lagi't lagi. No matter who else tries to win my heart, ikaw at ikaw pa rin ang babalikan. I tried, Bei. Alam mo 'yan. I tried to go out with other girls, flirt with them, spend time with them, date them even. Just like you said kasi nga alam mo na hindi pa natin kaya magcommit." He caressed her cheek, "Pero wala eh, sa'yo pa rin talaga. Ikaw at ikaw pa rin ang uuwian ko."

Bea smiled at this, she felt her heart flutter with his words. "But this time, we're finally committing to each other for a long time. Of all the things that I've chosen, you will always be the choice that I'm most sure of. Hinding hindi ako magdadalawang-isip pagdating sa'yo."

Thirdy cupped her cheeks, "So to answer your question, I chose you because you're you. You're my Isabel." He gave her a kiss on the temple, "at mahal na mahal kita."

Bea felt her cheeks heat up at his words, and alongside her flushed cheeks was her heart that was about to burst.

Damn, I really love this man. She thought before she gave him a small smile and engulfing him in the tightest hug.

"Mahal na mahal din kita," She replied with her face buried on the crook of his neck.

They stayed that way for a few more seconds before Bea pulled back and looked at Thirdy, she took a good look all over his face. He looked so.. happy. Genuinely happy. And the fact that she knew it was because of her, made her feel giddy.

She cupped his face before leaning forward until she finally captured his lips in a chaste kiss, closing her eyes. She just wanted to kiss him and feel his lips on hers.

Thirdy was stunned at Bea's sudden kiss. Bilang lang ata niya sa kamay niya kung ilang beses si Bea nag-inititate ng halik nila.

He recovered immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss and ultimately making her straddle him. 

It was Bea's turn to be surprised when she felt herself suddenly straddling Thirdy and feeling his tongue poking her lower lip, but she gave him permission nonetheless and opened her mouth. 

In no time, they were both kissing each other wildly already; reminiscent of the kisses they used to share secretly when no one was around before or after training.. or during the bonfire.. or after championships.. or when they were partying together.

Thirdy broke the kiss and went to trail down kisses downwards, aiming for Bea's jugular as his hands continued to squeeze her ass, loving how they fit his hands perfectly.

"A-Ah," Bea moaned when she felt Thirdy sucking on the skin between her neck and her shoulder, "T-Thirds, wait," She tried to stop Thirdy when she felt his hanfs going inside her jacket and then her tank top.

Thirdy ignored her and continued kissing her neck, hands caressing her bare back until it moved to her front.

Bea gasped when she felt Thirdy's hands cupping both her mounds, "T-Thirdy!"

"Hmm.." Thirdy just hummed in satisfaction, Bea was not wearing a bra just as he expected. He rolled her buds between his thumb and index finger as he continued to pepper her face with kisses.

Bea couldn't think straight at the feeling of Thirdy playing with her nipples but she still couldn't get the fact that they were literally outside while doing this.

"B-Babe," She moaned out, "Not here, p-please." Bea stuttered trying to push Thirdy away.

Thirdy moved back a bit, looking up at Bea but was still playing with her nipples, "Babe, wala namang tao."

Bea was moaning on top of him as he continued to pinch and play with what was under her tank top, "But still, not here, please.." Bea pleaded before holding Thirdy's very naughty hands.

Thirdy looked at Bea who was moaning, but looked quite uncomfortable. Probably because we're really outside.

He continued playing with her buds while thinking of a possible place they could continue what they're doing.

He was thinking hard, as hard as his erection right now, until he remembered the vacant stable from earlier.

Upon remembering that, he immediately moved his hands to wrap it around Bea's waist and stood up from the bench. Bea squealed in surprise but wrapped her legs around his waist immediately.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" She asked, panicking slightly.

Thirdy didn't answer he immediately, instead he just smacked her ass.

"Thirdy!" Namumulang sita ni Bea sa kaniya to which he just laughed.

"Vacant stable, baby," He replied as he walked the both of them towards the stable.

Nang makarating sila don, Thirdy's eyes surveyed the stacks of Hay until he found a nicely stacked one, "Don't remove your jacket nalang," He said before laid her down on the surface of the hay.

"God, Thirdy, ang kati dito!" Reklamo ni Bea once he laid her down on top of the hay.

Thirdy didn't mind her complaints but instead made sure that her jacket reached until her mid-thigh.

"Babe, let's get this ove- HMP!" She was cut off when Thirdy immediately leaned down to kiss her while his hands worked on tugging her tank top upwards. When he successfully did so, he immediately disconnected from her lips and went to capture one of her buds in his mouth.

Napasabunot nalang si Bea when she felt Thirdy nipping at her nipples as his hand rolled the other one. She continued to moan as Thirdy alternately played with her buds expertly.

When he felt that he played with her nipples, enough his kisses trailed down her chest, and then her navel, until he reached her waist, he looked up and saw that Bea was on her elbows looking at him, watching his every move.

He just smirked as he tugged her shorts and underwear down at the same time, making sure that her bum was on top of her jacket to avoid irritating her bare skin.

He dropped her garments below him before he spread her legs.

Bea blushed when she saw how Thirdy looked at her cunt, she was sure it was glistening because she was already pretty wet even before Thirdy brought them here.

"Stop staring at it." She suddenly told him, ilang segundo na kasi at nakakatitig pa rin ito sa pagkababae niya.

Thirdy just chuckled, "You're so beautiful, Isabel."

He said seductively. He still couldn't believe how Bea was right in front of him with legs wide open only for him.

He didn't waste any second more before he delved right in, licking her from bottom to top, lapping at her core as if he hasn't eaten for days.

Bea couldn't help but moan out loud when she felt him eating her out. She was always surprised of how good Thirdy was when it comes to pleasuring her. 

But then again, it's probably because he's had numerous experiences already when they were both in their _exploring_ stage.

As Thirdy continued to lap at her entrance, drinking her juices as if it were the only sustenance he'll have, Bea was squirming underneath him. She was already thrashing when Thirdy decided to lick and suck on her clit as he pushed two fingers in.

"O-Oh my— aah!" Bea moaned out loud as Thirdy continued to pleasure her. She was bucking her hips and pulling at her hair. "More, please..!" 

Thirdy added another finger before he let go of her clit with a pop and looked up at Bea who was biting her lip harshly that it would probably bleed.

He smirked, he could feel her tightening around his fingers signalling that she'll probably cum soon.

He added another finger before angling it upwards, trying to find Bea's g-spot. When she moaned loudly after a few movements, Thirdy decided to angle his fingers at that certain spot.

"There! Ah! Yes!" Bea bit her lip to suppress her screams as she thrashed around.

"Here? You want me here?" He asked with a teasing tone, loving how Bea couldn't form any coherent words except ah's and yes'.

"A-Ah, yes..! Thirdy!" She moaned one last time before her orgasm shook her whole body.

And of course his name. He hissed as he felt his cock twitch when he heard his girlfriend moan his name loudly.

"Cum for me, baby." He said when he felt her clamping down on his fingers, "Yeah, that's it.. fuck. You're so hot." He complimented.

A few more harsh pumps of his fingers inside her, Thirdy felt a liquid gush out from her which made him smirk, he made her squirt once again kahit konti.

He's definitely going to make her squirt more and over and over again next time.

He rode out her high before slowly pulling out his fingers from her.

He stood upright with his fingers inside his mouth, licking off Bea's excess juices as he stared at her sprawled out form.

Bea was still catching her breath when she realized Thirdy was just staring at her while standing.

Feeling a little shy, she willed herself to move and stand up, nagtaka naman si Thirdy.

"Isabel, what are you—" He was cut off when Bea changed their positions and his bum was now pressed against the haystack as Bea slowly moved downwards.

"Bei—" Bea shushed him by slowly pulling his basketball shorts down along with his boxer shorts until his cock sprung free. Bea couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight of his veiny, rock hard length that definitely could wreck her at any time of the day.

"You're so big, babe.." Bea said mindlessly as she moved her face closer to smell his length, it smelled.. musky. Very Thirdy. She kissed the tip before wrapping her hand around it.

Thirdy groaned when he felt Bea's hands wrap around his rock hard dick.

"Ah, fuck." He groaned as Bea started to slowly rub his length up and down.

Bea looked up at Thirdy and was satisfied with his expression of pleasure kahit hindi niya pa pinapasok sa bibig niya ang pagkalalaki nito.

A few more pumps and Bea decided to lick the head down to the side deliciously before taking him in slowly.

Thirdy uttered a small prayer as Bea took him whole, tongue swirling around his dick as if it were ice cream.

Since she couldn't take him all the way to the base, she compensated by pumping with her free hand the remaining places her mouth couldn't reach without her gagging.

Thirdy hissed at the sensation and even more so when Bea started to hollow her cheeks to suck him in even more.

"You're so good at this," he praised, "Ah yeah," he moaned as his hands gripped Bea's hair and somehow guiding her back and forth his cock.

Thirdy looked below and smirked, "You take me in so well, it's as if your mouth was made just for me." He said lewdly which made Bea moan into his cock as she continued to suck him off.

She could feel herself getting wetter by the second as Thirdy started to roughly guide her head.

The vibration caused by Bea's moan made Thirdy throw his head back at the pleasure it brought him.

Bea continued to suck him off. Occasionally pulling back to tease him and then licking him from the base to the tip before taking him whole again.

When Thirdy felt that Bea was sucking him harder and faster with his orgasm about to arrive, agad niya itong pinahinto at pinatayo.

"Babe—" Bea was about to protest but Thirdy immediately changed their positions.

"Turn around and bend over," He commanded and Bea heeded his command in a heartbeat, she could hear her heart beat faster at Thirdy's domineering voice.

She couldn't wait for Thirdy to fuck her senselessly in this vacant stable. 

She bent over with her ass all for Thirdy to see.

Thirdy bit his lower lip as he moved Bea's legs apart a little before pulling her ass cheeks apart to appreciate her wet cunt.

He licked his lips before he let his asscheeks go. His one hand was pumping his erection while the other smacked Bea's butt which made it jiggle quite a bit.

Bea moaned quietly at this before she wiggled her ass at him.

"Put it in already." She pleaded as she opened her legs more for Thirdy.

Thirdy hissed at what she did kaya nilapit na niya ang sarili niya sa girlfriend niya.

Bea moaned when she felt Thirdy rubbing the head of her big cock along her slit. She was pushing herself backwards to make him stick himself more to her. She looked back at him.

"Ah," she moaned, "Put it in na.." she pleaded once more.

Thirdy groaned at her tone, she sounded so desperate and needy that made his cock twitch in anticipation.

"You're so fucking needy," He groaned as the tip of his cock ghosted her entrance, "You want my cock inside you so bad, huh?"

Bea whimpered at his words, but even more so because she could already feel his cock about to enter her.

"Y-Yes," Bea moaned, "I want your hard cock inside me." She bit her lip, still not used to speaking lewdly during their intimate activities.

Thirdy smirked at this, "How bad do you want it?" He wanted to push her more, to see if he could make her speak even more vulgar words.

"So.. S-So bad.." Bea said breathlessly when he felt the tip of Thirdy's cock entering her slowly. "P-Please, baby.. fuck me already."

Thirdy groaned at her last words, deciding that it was enough teasing for her, "Gladly, baby." He said as he leaned to kiss her by the neck before entering her swiftly.

Bea moaned loudly at this, relishing at the feeling of finally being stretched and full. "A-Ah.."

Thirdy bit his lip, she was tight alright. He pulled back with all his might before slamming right back inside her, they both moaned at this movement. 

Thirdy gripped Bea by the waist to steady her as he started to find the right rhythm and tempo as he fucked her. As his hips started to snap even faster, he gripped Bea by the waist to steady her.

Bea was just moaning loudly, the pleasure clouding her mind as Thirdy continued to ram recklessly inside her. He was always rough with her and she loved it, she loved being manhandled by him.

"Ah, ang sarap mo, baby.." Thirdy groaned as he tried his best to hold back cumming right then and there, her cunt was sucking him in so good. He smacked one of her asscheeks, loving how it was already turning red. He bit his lip as he temporarily stopped gripping her waist to pull his sando up, feeling hot all of a sudden.

"F-Faster, please..!" Bea moaned as she felt Thirdy gripping her waist again. The man behind her groaned, she felt so fucking good. She was so warm, so wet and so soft, everything about her was so good.

Thirdy decided to pull her up so this time they were both standing upright, "A-Ah, fuck!" Bea moaned, feeling his length reaching deeper inside her.

He buried his face on her neck, inhaling her natural scent of fruity and floral but with the hint of sweat, "You feel so fucking good!"

Thirdy then moved his hand under her knee brought her one leg up to give him more access inside her, reaching depths she never thought he could reach. They both groaned at the feeling of each other, loving how their bodies complemented each other so much giving them the pleasure they have both deprived themselves for a week.

After a few more thrusts, Bea moaned loudly and threw her head back, resting it on his shoulder as she bit her lip to suppress screaming his name as he continuously hit her g-spot. "A-Ah, oh m--" She moaned before turning her face to look at him, when Thirdy saw this, he immediately captured her mouth in his as he continued slamming inside her harder than before.

Bea's moans were being swallowed as they continued to kiss sloppily. After few more thrusts from Thirdy, Bea came onto his cock as he continued to slam inside her. Her supposed screams were swallowed by Thirdy's mouth as he groaned at the feeling of Bea clamping around his dick deliciously.

He continued to ride her orgasm, still not cumming then and there. He slowed down but still was thrusting inside her until Bea disconnected their lips while panting. She was still in daze, sino ba naman ang hindi after cumming twice? 

Thirdy stopped moving as he lowered her leg before pulling out of her, nagtaka naman si Bea, "You still haven't--"

Pinaharap niya si Bea sa kaniya bago itinaas at pinahiga sa haystack ulit, still making sure that she was on top of the fabric of her jacket.

Thirdy leaned to give her a kiss, "I know, I want to cum inside you like this," He said before kissing her once again and then entering her.

Bea reciprocated the kiss with the same fervor as he started to pick up the pace again, finding the lost tempo and rhythm after he pulled out earlier.

In no time, he was already gripping her waist once again, ramming wildly inside her as he tried to chase his high and all Bea could do was hold on to the sides of the haystack for her dear life, she could feel yet another orgasm building up inside her.

"A-Ah, fuck," Thirdy moaned as he leaned forward to kiss her by the neck again, "I'm coming.." He warned as he buried his face on her neck, hips snapping erratically as Bea wrapped her arms around his neck, as if not wanting to let him go.

She moaned, "I'm n-near again," Bea replied while suppressing her moans. She didn't how it was possible that she was nearing her third orgasm already shortly after her second, maybe it was the thrill of doing it outside? Or maybe because of Thirdy's cock intruding her cervix? He was just that deep.

"Let's cum together," Thirdy whispered to her ear as he snapped his hips faster and harder, feeling Bea's tight walls gripping his dick like magnet.

"Yes, Thirdy..!" Bea moaned as Thirdy angled his hips to hit her g-spot. When he heard this, he angled his hips more to continuously hit that spot until he heard Bea moaning louder and clamping on his dick tighter.

"Fuck, I'm coming," Thirdy said, Bea just wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer as she felt her release nearing. "Me, too..!"

A few more thrusts in and Bea reached her orgasm, toes curling at the feeling of her third orgasm for that night. Shortly after, Thirdy let out a string of profanities as he spilled his seed deep inside her, loving how Bea's pussy seemed to never want to let his dick go.

He thrusted a few more times to make sure that everything was inside. When he felt the last spurts of cum paint her insides, he relaxed his sweaty body on top of hers.

They were both catching their breaths, Bea was just playing with his hair as Thirdy rubbed her sides, loving the feeling of her soft skin.

After a few more moments, Thirdy moved away before pulling his dick out from Beatriz. Bea whimpered at the loss of contact but also because of his cum spilling out of her. 

"Shit," Bea groaned as she sat upright, thanking the heavens she got the biggest windbreaker jacket she had.

Thirdy just giggled at her before pulling his boxers and shorts back up before getting Bea's shorts alongside her underwear, "Here."

Bea didn't notice Thirdy as she was still busy checking herself out, "You came so much." She said out loud scooping some that wanted to escape.

Her boyfriend groaned at the sight, "Babe, stop, pinapatigas mo ako ulit." He said before walking towards her with her garments in hand.

Bea just shook her head, "Kahit saan ka talaga kasi," She hissed before taking the garments and wearing them, feeling icky that she wasn't able to clean up before wearing her panties and shorts.

"As if naman you didn't like it," Thirdy answered back before walking closer to her, "I love you." He said sweetly and kissed her forehead as Bea continued to fix herself.

She huffed as she felt Thirdy wrap his arms around her, "I love you, too." She said, "Kahit napakamanyak mo."

Thirdy pulled back, "Wow, wow! We're the same, hindi mo pa ba napapansin?"

Bea raised her eyebrow at him, "Anong same? Saan banda? You're funny talaga."

This made Thirdy let out a hearty laugh while Bea just shook her head with a small smile. "Aminin mo na kasi, you enjoy being adventurous with me." He said and kissed her by the temple bago tanggalin ang ibang mga damo na dumikit sa buhok nito.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes, "We should go, maaga pa tayo bukas, remember?" Bea said, tumango lang si Thirdy.

But when she stood up, agad naman siyang napakapit sa balikat ng boyfriend niya. She gasped when she felt her knees wobble kaya namula siya. Thirdy was quick to hold her upright but laughed to himself when he realized Bea's knees got weak, literally.

"You okay?" He asked while trying to suppress his laughter. Bea just glared at him, "Shut up!"

"I'm not even saying anything, babe!" He defended himself, Bea just huffed in annoyance.

"Ano? Kakargahin kita?" He asked her, teasing.

Bea snapped her head his way, "No! I can walk!"

"Talaga ha.." Thirdy said, definitely not believing her.

"Oo nga," She said as she dusted herself off, Thirdy was still holding her by the waist. "J-Just walk with me."

Thirdy laughed at how adorable his girlfriend was before he gave her a kiss on the lips, "I love you,"

This made Bea smile before she gave him another kiss, "I love you, too,"

And just like that, they started walking back towards the rest house.

Bea will definitely sleep like a baby tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tweet me or DM me your thoughts on twitter. :) Also, s/o to Ate Ivy, Ate Daz and Ate Jess, sana nagustuhan niyo 'to. I'll be uploading other random smuts here soon. HAHA! :)


	2. Free Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea was bored and unexpectedly gave her boyfriend a free show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18 and not proofread. :P Anyway, this was just super impulsive. Enjoy!

* * *

Bea was bored.

She was literally bored to death.

She sighed into her pillow, she was currently lying face flat on the bed, wearing only Thirdy's Ateneo jersey that smelled so much like him.

She's increasingly been clingy towards her boyfriend these days. Hindi naman siya ganito dati.

She sighed again, "I should've made habol nalang talaga dapat." She murmured before burying her face on the pillow.

It was already 11PM at kaninang 5PM pa umalis si Thirdy para hindi matraffic. It was Coach Tab's birthday today kaya may pa-dinner sa bahay nito.

Bea was invited, the boys were allowed to bring plus ones to the dinner but she backed out yesterday because she had to do some errands for their business so she was forced to cancel going with Thirdy tonight.

Akala niya ay sabay sila makakauwi pa rin because she got home at around 9PM but to her surprise, she found their shared condo void of any presence of Thirdy Ravena.

She decided to turn around and lay flat on her back. It was chilly since the AC was on but.. she felt hot.

Well, that's one thing also these days. She's always craving for Thirdy as if he was some kind of snack.

She wasn't wearing anything underneath the jersey because she's waiting for Thirdy to come home and take her agad, kanina pa siyang hapon hot and bothered.

She closed her eyes momentarily before her hands crept inside the jersey, fingers trailing her flat stomach until it reached her perky boobs. She pinched her nipples and played with them slowly.

She bit her lower lip at the sensation, she was never really a fan of playing with herself but let's face it, it really helps specially when your boyfriend's not around.

Her other hand also started trailing down until it reached her most private part.

She was moaning softly as she slowly rubbed herself, feeling that she's slowly getting wet.

It was the first time that she's masturbating somewhere that isn't the comforts of her own bedroom but.. it's fine. It's her and Thirdy's bed anyways. The bed where she's been taken in so many ways she never thought possible.

"Aaah, Thirdy.." Bea moaned as she continued to play with her clit, ghosting her fingers around her entrance as she alternately played with her nipples.

Feeling that she was already wet enough, she then slowly sheathed her middle finger inside her which made her gasp in pleasure.

Her finger was nothing compared to Thirdy's own fingers and most specially his dick but.. it was enough to satisfy her for now. She really couldn't wait for Thirdy to come home.

"Ahh, fuck..!" She moaned quite loudly as she added another finger inside, slowly pushing them in and pulling them out.

Bea was closing her eyes as she reached deeper with her fingers, wanting to find that certain spot Thirdy always aims to hit when he pleasures her.

A few more tries and she moaned out loud as she was able to find that certain spot, biting her lower lip to try and stifle her moans.

Tinaas niya ang suot niyang jersey before playing with her nipples again.

In no time, she was already a moaning mess with her fingers buried deep inside her, pushing in and out at an incredible speed.

Bea was so engrossed with pleasuring herself that she didn't hear the main door unlock and open.

Thirdy just arrived in front of their shared condo unit when he heard faint moaning sounds inside which made him confused.

"What on earth.." he started before he totally unlocked the door, not quite sure if it was from their unit or from another unit.

But of course, he thought it was from another unit. Bea only moans like that when he's with her.

Right?

Thirdy shook his head before entering their shared unit.

But what made him stop in his tracks was when the moaning sounds got louder.

His heart was pounding in his chest. _Is she.._

He carefully locked the door before taking small, careful strides towards the master bedroom.

He reached for the doorknob but was surprised that it wasn't locked, nor was it closed.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before carefully pushing the door to open more.

What he saw made his dick hard in a snap.

His girlfriend, on their bed that was literally in front of the door, was on her back with legs spread wide and fingers going in and out of her. Not to mention her playing with her boobs. He could hear the squelching sounds coming from her wetness, he could see her creaming her fingers..

"Fuck.." He whispered to himself, careful not to disturb Bea who's giving him the best show.

It wasn't his first time to see a woman touching herself but it was Beatriz. THE Isabel Beatriz who was currently doing it without a care in the world.

And it was so.. fucking.. hot.

Thirdy felt his throat dry, he still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Aaah, Thirdy..!" She continued moaning on the bed.

Thirdy felt his cock twitch when she moaned his name as she continued to finger fuck herself.

Thirdy was mesmerized, he slowly palmed himself through his shorts. He was thankful he wore shorts tonight. If he wore jeans, hindi niya alam baka pumutok na sa kaniya.

He was so hard, he wanted to take her then and there but he willed himself not to because he didn't want to stop watching her like this.

Bea still didn't realize that she was already giving someone a show, she continued to moan and push her fingers deeper.

"Aah, ahh..!" She moaned with her eyes closed as she worked her fingers faster and harder, other hand pinching her nipples that were already hard.

"Damn.." Bea heard someone say which made her stop.. she felt her heart hammering inside her before opening her eyes.

She immediately closed her legs upon the realization that someone was watching her.

That someone being her boyfriend who was already palming himself through his shorts.

"T-Thirdy!" Bea exclaimed and sat down on the bed, pulling down the jersey she wore.

Thirdy was just standing by the door, smirking at her.

She suddenly felt.. exposed. Yet, the mere thought of Thirdy watching her play with herself made her even wetter than she already was, she could feel that she was dripping which made her rub her thighs together.

Thirdy was still palming himself through his shorts before he slowly started advancing towards the foot of their bed.

"Why did you stop?" He asked as he towered over her.

"W-When did you arrive..?" Bea stuttered, feeling even hotter under Thirdy's predatory gaze.

She swallowed before her eyes trailed down to what he was rubbing. She could clearly see the tent that was forming as he continued to rub himself.

"Just a few minutes ago.." He said lowly. "Now, why did you stop?"

"U-Uhm.." Bea was speechless. "I-I don't know." She looked away from him.

"Can you continue, then?" He suddenly asked which made her snap her head towards him.

"H-Ha?" She asked back, still kind of dumbfounded with what he's asking.

"Come on, baby. Show me how you pleasure yourself when I'm not around." He told her softly, hands now about to go inside his shorts.

Bea bit her lip, contemplating whether to continue or not.

But with the way Thirdy was looking at her.. she couldn't help herself.

 _Fuck it._ She thought before slowly leaning back and spreading her legs wide open again.

This action made Thirdy grin, "That's it. Good girl. Open wider, baby."

With those words, Bea started to be more comfortable.

"'Wag mo lang isipin na andito ako.." Thirdy said as he pushed his shorts down kaya nakaboxers nalang siya, "Continue where you left off."

Bea nodded slowly, looking at Thirdy who was now palming himself through his boxers. She could see how hard he was and she could already imagine how much pleasure his shaft could give her.

Bea slowly trailed one of her hands down again before it reached her blazing, hot core.

Thirdy bit his lower lip at the sight, Bea looked so seductive and yet innocent.

"Ah.." she moaned lowly as she rubbed her clit slowly, not breaking eye contact with him.

"That's it.." Thirdy said as he looked at her with such a hungry gaze.

"Fuck.." Bea cursed when she inserted two fingers inside her again, rolling her head back as she felt the pleasure of having something inside her once more.

"Ah.. ah.." Bea moaned deliciously as she fingered herself, she was even wetter than earlier. She could feel her juices gushing out even more.

"Play with your nipples, Bei." Thirdy commanded her to which Bea followed eagerly, tinaas niya agad ang jersey na suot niya bago paglaruan ang nipples niya.

"You're so fucking hot.." Thirdy complimented her, she looked so ravishing with her disheveled hair, wet pussy and hard nipples.

And he was all his.

He couldn't be more proud to have such a beautiful and intelligent woman as his girlfriend.

Wala nang mas isusuwerte pa si Thirdy sa buhay niya.

"Aaah..!" Bea was a moaning mess, ruining the white sheets of their bed with her juices that Thirdy wanted to have a taste again and again.

"Add another finger.." He told her, Bea opened her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"H-Ha? I can't.." She told him, she never really tried fingering herself with more than two fingers.

"You can," He assured her, "Remember how I do it?"

Bea just looked at him, momentarily stopping her hands. "Y-Yeah."

Thirdy smiled at her, "Three fingers, baby."

Bea just looked at him before she started pumping inside again, after a few seconds she then inserted another finger which made her gasp.

"Yes, Thirdy.. ah!" Bea moaned out loud as she opened her legs wider.

"Fucking damn it.." Thirdy cursed as he continued looking at Bea pleasuring herself, he wanted to fuck her already, send her to oblivion with his dick as it reached deep inside her. He removed his boxers and he was now pumping his dick in his hands.

Bea was still pumping her fingers inside her when an idea popped into her mind.

She slowly stopped fingering herself before moving on the bed.

Nagtaka naman si Thirdy, "Sa'n ka— fucking.."

Thirdy didn't know if he could get any harder, but he just did.

"You'll be the death of me, Beatriz." He said with voice dangerously low.

Bea moved to be on all fours, ass up high with all her holes exposed.

It wasn't a secret that Thirdy deeply, pun intended, enjoyed taking her from behind. Kaya naman ay naisipan niya na gawin ito.

"Great view?" Bea asked, she was teasing him now, all her shyness thrown out of the window. She loved how Thirdy was having a hard time stopping himself.

"Even greater when I'm pounding into you in that position. Damn it, Isabel." He groaned as he gripped his dick harder.

Bea couldn't help but chuckle. She was getting more comfortable now, she moved her hand and started to rub her clit. She moaned at the sensation before she moved to spread her lower lips.

"Pounding here, babe?" She decided to tease him even further, showing her hole to him.

Bea heard Thirdy groan louder, "Stop teasing, baby. Or else.."

Bea was now rubbing herself, spreading her wetness all over her pussy. Her chest was on the bed with her head looking at the foot of the bed where Thirdy was situated.

"Or else, what?" She asked him smirking.

"I wanna see you pleasure yourself first before we get to the main course." Thirdy said before licking her his lower lip.

Bea couldn't help but groan at this, she then started to push her fingers inside her hole once again.

"Aaah.." she dragged a long moan.

In no time, she was already moaning louder than before, making sure that she was hitting the right spot everytime she pushed her fingers deeper.

"Fuck, I'm coming..!" Bea exclaimed, voice higher than usual as she felt a knot inside her.

Thirdy bit his lip, Bea was so hot with three of her fingers going in and out of her at such an incredible speed.

"Yes, baby, let go." Thirdy said as he slowly got on the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah! Thirdy-!" were Bea's last words before she lost herself in the pleasure she brought to herself.

It was an even bigger orgasm and she wasn't sure if it was because of her three fingers or because Thirdy was watching her.

Nevertheless, it just felt so good. She felt like she was being electrocuted and eventually, she felt spent. She removed her fingers from inside her as she continued to spasm.

She was about to slump on the bed but she felt Thirdy's hands on her waist, steadying her so as to not make her fall.

"T-Thirds..?" He asked when she came down from her high.

Bea squealed when she felt him moving her to make her lay on her back.

He was now on top of her, "That was so hot, baby." He smiled at her before reaching to give her a soft peck on the lips.

This made Bea smile before she moved to lean forward and capture his lips.

"Didn't know you enjoy watching that kind of stuff." Bea chuckled as she pinched his cheeks.

"Only when it's you." He replied while wiggling his eyebrows.

Napataas naman ang kilay ni Bea, "Really, now?"

"Really." He answered back. "Pero, ganon mo ba 'ko kamiss? You had to touch yourself?" He asked this time and held her face.

Namula naman si Bea and then buried her face on his neck, "Hmm.." she just hummed in response.

Napangiti naman si Thirdy, Bea wasn't always vocal but she has been these days. But of course, he wasn't complaining.

"And you're wearing my jersey pa with nothing underneath?" He added to tease her even more. 

Bea just slapped his chest lightly to which Thirdy laughed at, "You're getting shy?"

"Shut up na."

"Wew, parang kanina lang you were showing your-"

"Thirdy, tapusin mo 'yan iiwan talaga kita dito." She murmured but Thirdy heard it loud and clear.

"Just kidding," He pulled her closer and she buried her face deeper as she inhaled his scent. He wasn't wearing his top already.

They stayed in that position before Bea looked up at him.

"I love you.." She said sweetly to which Thirdy smiled warmly at.

"I love you more.." He replied before giving her a sweet, loving kiss.

But the sweet kiss slowly turned into a hungry one and in no time, Thirdy was already kissing her in frenzy.

Thirdy broke the kiss and he slowly trailed his kisses downwards, kissing and sucking on her neck. She always smelled so good, something Thirdy has always loved about her ever since.

"Ahh.." she moaned when Thirdy reached her mounds and he slowly sucked on her nipples. Napasabunot nalang si Bea dahil sa sarap.

"Hmm.." Thirdy moaned as he felt Bea reaching for his manhood, "Isabel.." He laid his head on her chest as she continued to pump him.

"Move up," Bea whispered, "Please.."

Thirdy immediately did so hanggang sa nakatutok na sa isa't isa ang mga ibabang parte nila.

He looked up at her before he captured her lips in his once again.

He then slowly sheathed himself inside her. They both sighed in pleasure into the kiss.

"So good," Thirdy said as he broke the kiss and peppered kisses all over Bea's face.

Bea's face was scrunched up in pleasure, "Move please.." She asked him quietly.

Thirdy didn't need to be told twice, agad naman siyang gumalaw.

In no time, Bea was already a moaning mess under him as he continued to thrust harshly inside her.

Thirdy leaned backwards and held Bea by her waist to steady her as he pounded into her harder as she continued to moan louder under him.

He could feel Bea tightening around him deliciously, he groaned at the feeling and pulled her by the waist to bring her closer to reach deeper inside of her.

"Ah, fuck, you feel so good." He complimented before leaning towards her to kiss her. Bea instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

A few more kisses in, he then pulled her towards him to make her sit on top of him without breaking the kiss. 

They were both sitting upright now, grinding their lower bodies together as they tried to chase their high.

"I'm coming, Bei.." Thirdy groaned into Bea's neck as Bea continued to bounce up and down on top of him, with Thirdy meeting her with every thrust.

The only thing you can hear inside the room were the sound of skin slapping and their moans.

"Ahh, ahh!" Bea moaned louder as she felt Thirdy hitting her g-spot repeatedly. Thirdy just held onto Bea tighter as she was tightening around his dick so good already.

"I'm coming, ah! Ah!" Bea warned him.

A few more hard thrusts inside her, Bea threw her head back in ecstasy as she let herself experience euphoria with the man she loves.

Thirdy couldn't hold it anymore and a thrust or two after Beatriz reached her end, he groaned into her neck as he held onto her tighter while spilling his seed deep inside her.

Bea moaned at the feeling of being full, Thirdy came inside her again and it was a whole lot. She could feel it.

She rested her head on top of his shoulder as they both waited for their breathing to be even.

Thirdy was drawing circles on her back as they started to calm down from their activity.

He could feel Bea's even breathing, tinapik niya ito before they both moved away from each other slightly all the while still connected.

Thirdy looked up at her as he fixed a few strands of her hair, "You okay?"

Bea's face lit up, Thirdy swore, before she nodded. Hands on top of Thirdy's shoulders. "Yeah,"

She then leaned in to pepper kisses all over Thirdy's face, natawa nalang si Thirdy. He was holding onto the hem of the jersey Bea was wearing all throughout their activity.

When she reached his lips, agad naman niya itong hinalikan ng malalim. Not open mouthed like they previously shared, just a sweet deep kiss.

She moved away before settling her forehead on his. 

Thirdy moved to cup her cheeks, "I love you so much, Bei."

This made Bea smile, "I love you so much more."

They stayed that way for a while before Thirdy decided to lie her on her back and pull out from her before standing up.

Thirdy went to get some towel from their shared bathroom to clean her up but was surprised to see Bea on the bed with her legs spread wide again and touching herself. Napailing nalang siya, his girlfriend has been unusually horny these days. One time, they were just having breakfast and the next thing he knew Bea was already riding him.

"You're not yet done?" Tanong ni Thirdy nang papalapit siya sa girlfriend niya. Bea immediately closed her legs.

"It's not like that!" She said defensively. Natawa nalang si Thirdy. 

"Whatever you say," He said as he crawled towards her. 

Before Thirdy could even start cleaning her up, Bea called his attention, "Babe.."

Napatingin naman agad si Thirdy sa kaniya, "Hm?"

Bea didn't speak, she just let her eyes do the talking. She gave Thirdy a meaningful look.

Thirdy couldn't help but smirk. Talk about high sex drive.

He threw the towel on the floor before moving to face Bea, "And here I thought I was the one who can't get enough of you."

Bea smirked, "Just get on with it."

"Yes, ma'am." He said before kissing her again.

**\- FIN -**

..

...

....

Three tests. Two lines. One meaning.

Bea didn't know how to feel, but one thing's for sure.

She was happy.

She was inside their shared bathroom after Thirdy bought her a pregnancy test from the drugstore.

Bea didn't even realize that a tear fell down from her eye when she heard a knock coming from outside.

"Babe, you okay in there?" She heard Thirdy ask. She just wiped the tear that escaped before taking all three tests and opening the door.

Thirdy was waiting for her to open the door, kakatok pa sana ulit siya nang buksan na ni Bea.

"Babe..?" He asked, unsure. Bea was quiet when she faced him.

But her expression broke into a beaming smile when she showed him the tests.

"All positive, Thirds." She beamed at him, "We're gonna be parents!" She happily told him.

It took a few seconds for Thirdy to process everything but when he did, he couldn't help but grab Bea and hug her tight.

"I love you, Beatriz!" He murmured on her neck. He was beyond ecstatic.

They were both nearing their 30s and they wanted to have a baby already.

"Pa'no ba 'yan, mauuna si baby kaysa sa wedding?" Bea asked as they walked towards their bed.

"Our dream wedding can wait, baby." Thirdy said and kissed the side of her head, "I'm so happy." Thirdy told her as they sat on the bed.

"Sila Tita will be beyond happy with this news.." Bea told him.

"I know Tita Det and Tito Elmer will be, too." Thirdy replied to which Bea nodded.

"Thank you, my love.." Thirdy told her sincerely, Bea cupped his cheek before giving her a sweet kiss.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you." Bea said.

"Me too, Bei. Me, too." He said before sealing it with a kiss.

**\- x -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to finish the elyu one but I got super distracted with this prompt so here. I hope you enjoyed. Tweet me your thoughts, please. ;)


End file.
